


Fast burn

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, fast burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak og Even møtes for første gang på et utested i Oslo.





	Fast burn

Isak står midt i folkemengden på et utested i Oslo. Han har glemt navnet på stedet. Det var Eskild som insisterte på at de skulle dra hit, men han har allerede forsvunnet sammen med en sånn ultrahomse med parykk. Isak er irritert. Aller helst vil han hjem til senga. Se på Narcos og game. Men her er han, omgitt av svette kropper og dunkende musikk.

Han begynner å presse seg gjennom folkemengden for å finne utgangsdøra, men stopper da han kjenner en varm hånd på skulderen. Han snur seg irritert rundt, og skal til å kjefte på personen bak seg. Men da ser han inn i noen blå, snille øyne.

"Halla" sier mannen.

"Hei" sier Isak tilbake. Mannen er høy, til og med høyere enn Isak, og veldig kjekk. Som en modell eller noe.

"Vil du bli med meg hjem?" spør mannen. 

Isak bare gir han et forvirret blikk. Han kan umulig ha hørt riktig.

"Hva sa du?" roper han over musikken.

"Vil du bli med meg hjem?" spør mannen igjen. 

Isak ser på han for å vurdere om han tuller. Men det virker som han mener det. Han ser på den slanke kroppen, de fyldige leppene og de lange beina. Det er første gang han blir sjekket opp av noen som ser _slik_ ut. 

"Okei" svarer han, før han får tenkt seg om.

"Seriøst?" spør mannen overrasket. 

"Ja?" sier Isak.

"Shit, det hadde jeg ikke forventet" sier mannen og ler. "Jeg tapte et veddemål med kompisen min, og måtte sjekke opp den kjekkeste mannen på utestedet" forklarer han. 

Skuffelsen treffer Isak med et pang. Selvfølgelig var det bare et veddemål.

"Åja" sier han, og snur seg for å gå.

"Hei, vent" sier mannen, og legger en arm på skulderen hans igjen. "Det betyr ikke at jeg ikke vil. Jeg skal bare hente tingene mine. Møt meg utenfor om fem min?" sier han.

Isak nikker fornøyd, og presser seg gjennom folkemengden.

 

Han står på gaten utenfor inngangsdøra i bare noen få minutter, før mannen kommer ut. Han er enda kjekkere her ute. Med blek hud, store øyne og mykt, blondt hår.

"Jeg bor rett nedi gata her" sier mannen.

De går nedover i stillhet, og Isak begynner å få kalde føtter. Eskild advarer alltid mot å bli med noen hjem. Spesielt når han ikke vet navnet, eller noe som helst om han.

Men han fortsetter å gå. Etter noen få minutter stopper mannen for å låse opp døra. 

De går opp en smal trapp, og inn en dør til en liten ettromsleilighet.

Isak blir stående litt klønete og se seg rundt i rommet. Det er koselig og julepyntet, og ingenting som tyder på at denne mannen er en morder.  

"Velkommen" sier mannen med et smil.

Isak svarer med å trekke ham inntil seg, og kysse de fyldige leppene. Han åpner munnen, og stønner når tungene deres møtes.

 

Det går ikke lang tid før de ender opp i senga.

Mannen kler sakte av ham, og kysser hver centimeter av kroppen hans. Isak føler seg verdsatt og begjært for første gang i sitt liv.

Det er den beste sexen han har hatt.

 

Etterpå ligger i nakne og svette i senga, mens mannen stryker fingrene gjennom krøllene hans. Det føles deilig og godt.

"Hva heter du?" spør han.

"Isak" svarer han.

"Hei, Isak. Jeg heter Even" sier han.

Isak begynner å le og svarer "Hei, Even".

"Vil du være kjæresten min, Isak?" spør Even. 

Isak bare ler og himler med øynene. "Du vet jo ingenting om meg" svarer han.

"Jeg vet nok. Resten finner jeg ut etterhvert. Vil du være kjæresten min?" spør han igjen.

Isak ser på Even, det utrolig vakre ansiktet, den myke huden. Det snille smilet.

"Okei" svarer han.

Og så levde de lykkelig alle sine dager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er min første fic. Håper du likte den.


End file.
